soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Santos
Julia Santos was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera All My Children. She was portrayed by Sydney Penny from September 1993 to December 1996. Penny reprised her role for several guest appearances from August 27 to 28, 1997, and from December 20 to 24, 2002. On August 5, 2005, Penny returned once again, and remained with the series until May 28, 2008. Biography Brief Character History Julia was sent from San Antonio, Texas by her parents to live in Pine Valley with her sister, Maria Santos, due to her scandalous affair with former lover and married man, Bobby Lee. Julia had often confused sex with love until she fell in love with a young man, Terrence Frye. As the result of her relationship with Terrence, Julia made an enemy out of Taylor Roxbury Cannon, who was secretly in love with Terrence. During the tornado that hit Pine Valley in the fall of 1994, Julia was struck by a falling chandelier, resulting in severe lacerations to her face. Maria quickly stitched up Julia's face, but as Maria's expertise came as a neurosurgeon and not as a plastic surgeon, Julia was left with a disfiguring scar. Subsequently, Julia ran away to Center City, where she was saved by Noah Keefer. Soon after, Julia was raped in Noah's apartment by known drug pusher, Louie Greco. When Noah learned about the rape, he hunted down and killed Louise, and was subsequently found guilty of murder. Julia had fallen in love with Noah, and helped him escape to Jamaica, where they were pursued by Taylor and new District Attorney, Jackson Montgomery. after much danger and chasing on the island, Julia and Noah escaped to Pine Valley in coffins. Upon their return to Pine Valley, Julia was presumed dead after Taylor pushed her over a waterfall. Noah was eventually proven innocent, and he and Julia got married in a fairytale wedding, complete with glass slippers. The newlyweds tried to live a normal life, with Julia working towards becoming a nurse, and Noah bar tending at Hal's, as well as working as a freelance photographer for Tempo Magazine. In the fall of 1996, Noah's mother, Rose Keefer, arrived in Pine Valley. As the result of Rose's appearance in her life, Julia found herself caught up in a murder plot, and nearly lost her life when a hired gun took a shot at her in a motel parking lot. The same criminals attempted to kill her a second time by cutting the brakes on her car, but unfortunately for them, Julia was not driving the car. Sadly, her father, Hector Santos, was and he was killed when the car crashed off the road. In an effort to flee the criminals who were plaguing their lives, Julia and Noah enrolled in the Federal Witness Protection program, and moved to the San Francisco Bay Area, with new lives and new names. Sadly, as a result of this, Julia and Noah were forbidden to make contact with anyone from their past, especially their loved ones. Julia briefly returned to Pine Valley in August 1997, following Maria's death in a plane crash, in order to warn her brother, Mateo Santos, that Maria's plane may have been tampered with. Before she could say anymore, Julia was taken back to her life in the Witness Protection program. In December 2002, Julia resurfaced once more, after learning that the presumed dead Maria was alive. Julia aided Maria in concealing the presence of Maria's friend, Aidan Devane, who at the time, was a fugitive. Although Maria struggled to remember Julia, the two women became very close, and Julia assured Maria they would always be sisters in their hearts. Maladies and Hospitalizations *Suffered severe facial lacerations when a chandelier fell on her (1994) *Sexually assaulted by Louie Greco (1995) *Shot and fatally wounded by Robert Gardner (May 23, 2008) Crimes Committed *Aided and abetted fugitive, Noah Keefer, to Jamaica *Kept quiet about Maria hiding out Aidan when he was a known fugitive (December 23 to 24, 2002) *Shot and killed Garrett Williams (October 11, 2005) Category:All My Children characters